


Distant

by Lefaym



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack spends the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant

Jack is still awake when the eastern sky turns light. He knows he should leave (he should have left hours ago), but it's warm here between the tangled sheets, with Ianto lying loosely beside him, one of his thighs pressed softly against Jack's buttocks in a pleasant reminder of the night before.

Ianto's hand brushes against Jack's hip, and Jack catches it, locking their fingers together. Ianto moves in closer, and Jack sighs. It's a bad idea, doing this—staying the night, pretending to sleep, pretending so many impossible things—but sometimes he doesn't have the energy to stay distant.


End file.
